vikingsfandomcom-20200223-history
Dispossessed
"Dispossessed" is the third episode of the first season of ''Vikings''. It is the third episode of the series overall. It first aired on March 17, 2013. It was written by creator Michael Hirst and directed by Johan Renck. Synopsis A monastery in Lindesfarne is about to get a firsthand look at how the Vikings operate. In and out in a flurry of violence and terror, Ragnar and his crew raid the monastery for everything it contains from treasure to monks who can be sold as slaves. Unable to ignore the riches this unsanctioned journey has returned, Earl Haraldson has no choice but to agree to let these warriors undertake a second trip out. The west has now been opened for the taking by Ragnar Lothbrok and the world of the Vikings will never be the same. Plot Ragnar returns to Kattegat with slaves and treasure. Lagertha protects their farm when Svein comes searching for Ragnar. Ragnar learns that the priest he enslaved is named Athelstan. Once they hit land, Knut tells Ragnar that Earl Haraldson wishes to see him. The Earl confiscates all the treasure but allows them to take one thing for themselves. The Earl asks what Ragnar will take for himself and he decides to take Athelstan as his slave. After, Rollo is upset that Ragnar gave in so easily to the Earl. Ragnar tells him not to worry that this is only the beginning. Rollo shows him that he had hidden some treasure away for himself and Ragnar tells him that that was a stupid thing to do. Siggy tries to seduce the Earl but he becomes distant while he's kissing her. Ragnar returns home. He shows the children the priest and lets them touch him while he and Lagertha have sex. After their finished, they both approach Athelstan and ask him if he wants to join them. Athelstan tells them no that it'd be a sin. Earl Haraldson, with Svein and another boys help, bury the treasure. Svein kills the boy so that he will guard the treasure in this life and the next. Ragnar sits down and asks Athelstan about England. Athelstan tells him that he landed in Northumbria. Ragnar asks him why his monastery, his God, needs so much treasure. Athelstan explains to him that English people give away their riches to save their souls. Ragnar asks Athelstan if he'll teach him some of his language. Ragnar goes to visit the Earl. He tells him that he wants to sail West again. The Earl says that he can go there himself. Ragnar says but why go when he can go for him. The Earl agrees but tells Ragnar that Knut has to go with him. Ragnar tells Lagertha that he's leaving again tomorrow. He asks her if she's coming with him. She asks him but what about the children. He says that he's going to leave Athelstan in charge. This upsets Bjorn. Lagertha threatens Athelstan and tells him that if anything happens to her children she'll kill him. They set sail and land in Northumbria again. They are greeted by the town's sheriff. He tells them that if they want to trade they must meet with King Aelle. Rollo thinks that it's a trap but Ragnar says that it might be a good idea to go with them. Unfortunately, Floki grabs one of the townspeople's necklaces and yanks it off them. This starts a fight between the two groups. Ragnar's group wins but one rider manages to escape. Recap Cast Main * Travis Fimmel as Ragnar Lothbrok * Katheryn Winnick as Lagertha * Clive Standen as Rollo Sigurdsson * Jessalyn Gilsig as Siggy * Gustaf Skarsgård as Floki * George Blagden as Brother Athelstan * Gabriel Byrne as Earl Haraldson Guest Starring * Vladimir Kulich as Erik * David Pearse as Svein * Nathan O'Toole as Björn Ragnarsson Additional Cast (in order of appearance) * Jouko Ahola as Kauko * Tadhg Murphy as Arne * Diarmaid Murtagh as Leif * Gary Farrelly as Young Boy * Will Irvine as Brother Cenwulf * Carrie Crowley as Elisef * Kevin McCann as Man in Kattegat * Eric Higgins as Knut * Ruby O'Leary as Gyda Ragnarsdóttir * Sam Doyle as Saxon 1 * Sam Smith as Saxon 2 Episode Deaths 13 years old young boy Trivia * Alyssa Sutherland and Donal Logue are not credited and do not appear in this episode. * Thraell was the Old Norse word for slave. * The Anglo-Saxon official who accosts Ragnar's band on the Northumbrian beach in this episode was a Scirgerefa, or 'shire-reeve' and the origin of the word sheriff. * The meeting between the reeve and Ragnar and his men is based the the first reported encounter between Anglo-Saxons and Norsemen. It happened a few years before Lindisfare, but did not end in a raid. Quotes Promos de:Enteignet ru:Обездоленные fr:La Pêche miraculeuse uk:Знедолені Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes